No Light, No Light
by Ro Hoshi
Summary: [Spoilers season 9] Sam se ha ido, Kevin ha muerto y Dean se ha quedado solo en el búnker con todos sus remordimientos. Pero no por mucho tiempo. Coda del capítulo 9x09.


**Disclaimer**: Ni Dean ni Castiel me pertenecen, Supernatural pertenece a la CW Network y Cas y Dean se pertenecen uno al otro.

**Rating**:G

**Spoilers**: Hasta el 9x09

**Comentarios**: Desde que entramos en el hiatus de navidad tenía pensado escribir un fic de este capítulo, pero me costaba ponerme en la piel de Dean. Siendo sincera, se puede decir que unas copas de vino han ayudado. Está sin betear así que perdonad los posibles fallos y también que sea un fic un tanto triste, pero tenía que hacerlo. Gracias a Iris que se lo ha leido para comprobar mi coherencia y que ha pedido un abogado para ir a por mí. Y si no pasa nada antes de que acabe el año subiré un Cockles mucho más animado. Gracias por leer! :)

_You are the hole in my head_  
_You are the space in my bed_  
_You are the silence in between_  
_What I thought and what I said_

* * *

Nunca había sido tan consciente de lo que era estar en silencio hasta ese momento. Ahora se daba cuenta de que en el bunker siempre había algún ruido que le acompañaba. Ya fuese el sonido de un arma limpiándose, las hojas de un libro moviéndose, cuchicheos de conversaciones que no llegaba a entender, las teclas de un ordenador... Nunca había habido ese eco tan profundo, ese sonido ensordecedor de su propia respiración como única banda sonora.

Silencio. Soledad. Agónica soledad.

Sentado en el suelo, con el cuerpo caliente e inerte de Kevin tirado delante de él, Dean no podía parar de pensar en la cagada tan monumental que acababa de suceder.

No tenía muy claro cuánto tiempo llevaba ahí tirado, maldiciéndose por no haber sido más listo, por no haberse dado cuenta a tiempo. Aunque bien mirado, ¿Cómo cojones iba a saber que el jodido Ezequiel controlaba completamente a su hermano? ¿Cómo narices iba a imaginar que jamás había habido Ezequiel? ¿Cómo?

Pero eso daba igual, el sentimiento de culpa era demasiado intenso; era un cuchillo que le atravesaba sin piedad, que le abría con facilidad viejas heridas que nunca habían sido curadas, no del todo.

_«Estás solo, Dean, la has vuelto a cagar, lo has vuelto a hacer»_, repetía una voz incesante en su cabeza, una voz que se asemejaba demasiado a la de una persona que prefería no recordar.

El silencio se iba haciendo cada vez más grande, rodeándolo inexorable, avanzando sin cesar. ¿Cuanto hacía que había escuchado los pasos de Sam mientras se marchaba de allí? ¿Segundos, minutos, horas? Y cuando se levantase de allí, ¿qué haría? ¿Sería capaz de coger el cuerpo de Kevin y salir de allí con él? ¿Podría ir solo en busca de ese jodido ángel y recuperar a su hermano?

Pero lo tenía que hacer, se lo debía a Kevin y a Sam, aunque se sintiese como una mierda y le faltase el aire, no podía estarse quieto y más cuando él era el responsable.

Cada vez eran más fuertes las ganas de levantarse para ir en busca de una botella de whisky. O lo que fuese. Algo que le dejase sin sentido durante unas horas y así parase de pensar, pensar, pensar. Sin embargo, continuó sin moverse, acompañado del cuerpo de Kevin que le miraba con esos ojos vacíos y sin vida.

Entonces, le pareció escuchar un sonido que hacía mucho tiempo que no oia. Pero eso no podía ser posible, no podía ser él.

Algo dentro suyo le decía que sí, que eso era el aleteo de unas alas, de sus alas. Sin embargo, no movió la cabeza, no se movió ni un ápice del sitio, bajó la mirada y miró sin mirar realmente.

—Dean...

No, no, no. No era la voz de Cas, no podía ser él. No era su mano la que le estaba tocando el hombro, no eran sus palabras las que estaban llenando la habitación, no eran sus dedos los que le estaban limpiando las lágrimas que caían por las mejillas. Porque si realmente era él, no se merecía esos cuidados, ni ese cariño desmedido. Lo único que se merecía Dean Winchester era odio e indiferencia; él se lo había buscado. Intentó moverse para hacer desaparecer esa irreal presencia, luchó con las escasas fuerzas que le quedaban.

Y se hizo el silencio más absoluto.

* * *

Cuando empezó a recobrar la consciencia, notó que ya no estaba tirado en el suelo, sino en una superficie más cómoda, probablemente en su cama. Abrió los ojos, parpadeando sin cesar, comprobando que se encontraba en su habitación.

Giró el rostro y se encontró con Castiel apoyado en una pared y mirándolo con cierta preocupación. _«Así que había sido real»_, pensó viéndolo allí, llevando de nuevo una gabardina.

—¿Cómo te encuentras? —le preguntó pasados unos minutos.

_«Jodido, destrozado, hecho una puta mierda»_

—Bien.

—Dean, por favor...

—¿Qué haces aquí? —_«¿Cómo sabías que te necesitaba? ¿Cómo podías saberlo?» _

—Me has llamado... —susurró acercándose hacia el lecho, sin dejar de observarlo.

—No, yo... creo que recordaría si te hubiese llamado al móvil.

—No me hace falta ningún teléfono para escucharte; soy un ángel otra vez.

Dean se quedó con la boca abierta, porque era verdad. Cas le había dicho que había recuperado su Gracia y eso significaba que habían regresado sus antiguos poderes, igual que la conexión que existía entre ellos.

Fue entonces cuando un pensamiento apareció veloz como un rayo por su cabeza, haciendo que se levantase de inmediato de la cama y lo cogiese de las solapas de la gabardina.

—¿Por qué no has venido antes? ¿Por qué has dejado que esto pasara? —increpó, agarrándolo con fuerza de la ropa—. ¿Por qué has permitido que la jodiera tanto, Cas? ¿Por qué?

Continuó zarandeándolo sin parar de acusarlo de su inexistente ayuda, mientras Cas le permitía que lo hiciese, sin abrir la boca en ningún momento, dejando que se desahogase de esa forma.

Dean era consciente de que estaba siendo injusto, que había sido él quien había hecho que el ángel estuviera ciego en todo ese asunto, que era probable que si le hubiese dicho la verdad ahora no estaría de mierda hasta el cuello. Pero ahora que había comenzado era incapaz de parar; eso eralo que necesitaba, decirlo en voz alta, gritar como un animal herido.

—Respóndeme, ¡dime algo! —espetó exhausto golpeándolo en el pecho.

—¿Qué quieres que te diga, Dean?

—¡Lo que sea! ¡Miénteme si es necesario!

Castiel le agarró de las muñecas consiguiendo que, al fin, el cazador se quedase quieto. Y también callado. Con sus poderes, Cas también había recuperado su fuerza y ese agarre se lo acababa de demostrar. Ya no era el frágil humano que tenía miedo, volvía a ser el de siempre. Al menos lo parecía.

—Nada de lo que te diga te va a gustar, Dean. Nada —musitó con una voz demasiado comprensiva para su gusto—. Te diría que no es tu culpa.

—No sabes lo que he hecho, no sabes lo que...

—Te he escuchado. Sin darte cuenta ya me lo has explicado todo.

Dean levantó la cabeza encontrándose con los ojos azules de Castiel que lo miraban con una mezcla de dolor, pena y comprensión.

—Hiciste lo que creías que era lo mejor para tu hermano. No es tu culpa que haya resultado que...

—No, no sigas, para, Cas... —le pidió intentando liberarse para alejarse de allí. No quería eso, no lo necesitaba.

—Tienes que escucharlo y lo harás —exigió sin soltarlo—. Confiaste en la persona equivocada, pero nadie puede culparte por ello. No lo hagas tú, Dean, no lo hagas.

—Suéltame.

—No, no hasta que lo aceptes.

—Cas, suéltame.

Comenzaron un tira y afloja en el que ninguno de los dos quería ceder. Le daba igual que Castiel le estuviese haciendo daño o le quedasen marcas, en realidad, agradecía ese dolor que hacía que se sintiese vivo.

—Dean, para y escúchame de una vez —le ordenó empujándolo hacía una pared, apresándolo contra su cuerpo.

—¿Me vas a pegar? —preguntó con la respiración agitada y la adrenalina corriendo con total libertad.

—Preferiría no tener que hacerlo —respondió serioso—. Escúchame, sólo te pido eso.

Viendo que no tenía otra opción, afirmó con la cabeza.

—Tú no lo ves, Dean, pero eres un buen hombre. Siempre has buscado lo mejor para Sam, para las personas que te importan y nadie puede juzgarte por ello. ¿Te arrepientes de haber salvado a tu hermano? Respóndeme.

—No, pero...

—No importa el pero. Hiciste lo que tenías que hacer, lo que creíste que era lo correcto para que Sam continuase con vida.

Dean se mordió los labios y apretó los puños contra la pared. Tal vez Cas tuviese razón, pero no era así cómo se sentía.

—Deja de culparte por esto y céntrate en lo importante, en quien sabes que es el culpable. Acepta tu parte de culpa, véngate por Kevin y recupera a tu hermano.

Castiel se apartó de él y comenzó a dar vueltas por la habitación. Dean se quedó con la cabeza agachada procesando todas las palabras que le había dicho el ángel, sabiendo que tenía razón. Al menos en vengar a Kevin y recuperar a Sammy; sabía que los remordimientos no se irían, no del todo, pero también que no conseguiría nada si seguía atormentándose de esa forma.

—Supongo que... que tienes algo de razón... —susurró sin moverse de donde estaba.

—¿Qué harás ahora? —questionó aproximándose a él.

—No lo sé, pensar un plan para encontrar a ese cabrón. No te preocupes, puedes irte.

—¿Cómo?

—Ahí fuera hay una guerra, supongo que querrás...

Dean no continuó la frase porque la mirada de Castiel le cortó las ganas de seguir hablando. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, el ángel había vuelto a pegarse contra él, observándolo como si se hubiese vuelto loco del todo.

—¿Quieres que me vaya?

—Yo no he dicho eso.

—Respóndeme.

—Te has vuelto un poco mandón ahora que tienes tus poderes.

El ángel le mostró una pequeña sonrisa pero no dejó en ningún momento la postura casi amenazante.

—No voy a separarme de ti. Sam es mi familia, tú eres mi familia y me necesitas.

Dean tragó duro, reprimiendo las lágrimas que amenazaban con aparecer. Sí, lo necesitaba, en esto y en otras muchas cosas. Había sido él quien lo había separado de su vida, quien lo había echado de casa dejándolo desamparado cuando más lo necesitaba. Y sin embargo, Cas no tenía ninguna duda en acudir hasta él y ayudarlo.

—No merezco esto, Cas, en absoluto.

—Te mereces toda la ayuda que pueda brindarte. Siempre lo he hecho y siempre lo haré, Dean Winchester, grábatelo en la cabeza.

Abrumado, se dejó caer hacia delante, quedándose con la cabeza apoyada en el pecho del ángel. Al instante, sintió como le acariciaba con suma delicadeza el cabello.

—Estoy contigo, Dean, no estás solo, estoy aquí —susurró sin parar de darle suaves toques.

El cazador cerró los ojos, sabiendo que era eso lo que necesitaba en ese momento. Siempre intentaba no mostrar ningún tipo de debilidad ante los demás, pero con Cas era diferente. Con él podía dejar de ser el hermano fuerte, con él no se sentía mal si se dejaba cuidar y eso era lo que precisamente estaba haciendo su amigo: cuidarle en todos los sentidos.

Sin saber bien cómo, acabaron tumbados en la cama, con el cuerpo de Castiel detrás del suyo. Durante ese tiempo Cas no paró de darle suaves y lentos roces por los brazos y el pecho, llevándose todo el miedo y la ansiedad que había sentido hacía unas escasas horas, mientras Dean se llenaba de su calor y su cariño.

_«Cas está contigo, no te va a abandonar, recuperaréis a Sam y todo volverá a la normalidad. No estás solo»,_ repetía una voz en su mente, muy diferente a la que antes había escuchado.

—¿Te quedarás conmigo? —preguntó girando la cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos. Sabía la respuesta, pero necesitaba escucharlo, necesitaba que Cas se lo dijera de nuevo, que le confirmara que era verdad.

—Si es lo que tú quieres, me quedaré siempre —musitó rozándole la mejilla.

Dean cerró de nuevo los ojos, temblando ante esa suave caricia.

—Sí.

—Entonces, tenemos un trato.

A continuación, Castiel le dio un efímero beso en los labios, un débil roce que duró unos escasos segundos pero que para Dean fue muy intenso, como una bocanada de aire fresco en un ambiente decrépito y aterrador; casi como volver a la vida. El cazador se dio la vuelta, se abrazó a él con fuerza y por primera vez en su vida, lloró con total libertad en los brazos de un ángel.

—Todo saldrá bien, Dean, te lo prometo —continuó dándole pequeños besos por el cabello, estrechándolo contra él—. Todo saldrá bien.

Exhausto mental y físicamente, acabó durmiéndose pegado al cuerpo del ángel, con sus palabras llenas de fe y esperanza de fondo.

Ya no había silencio en el bunker, Castiel estaba con él.


End file.
